blamefandomcom-20200222-history
Electrofishers
A Grouping of few survivors of the distant future. They only know of the city and its dangers, as well as the dangers of collecting resources. Blame! Movie The Electrofishers are originally Planters who splintered off and forgotten their past, they currently reside in an Abandoned Level after their original home was destroyed in a Safeguard Attack. Prior to meeting Killy, the Electrofishers are suffering from Starvation, with Food and water dwindling and Experienced Fishers killed trying to find Resources, the Electrofishers resorted to recruiting younger members (Tae and Fusata) An entire Group of unknown number of Electrofishers were wiped out by the Safeguard East of the Village as said by a fellow Villager, which was a big blow, it was implied that the Group faced extremely large resistance and was wiped out. The start of the Film shows a Swarm of destroyed Exterminators with Spears lodged inside it's Exoskeletons which implies that members of the Group was extremely skilled, hence the big blow. Another group of Electrofishers, 6 of them will venture out to search for resources without informing the Village, 3 of them were killed, one beheaded and two dragged away, the survivors encounters Killy and the Adventure begins. Upon returning, Killy notices the Village in poor condition he offers a Portable Ration, which raised Moral and filled the Empty stomach of many Electrofishers. 3 fellow members, the Leader Pops, Experienced Electrofishers Sutezo and Zuru, a survivor of the Prior uninformed Expedition, followed Killy to the anomaly beneath the Village discovering it's a Android that's badly damaged and Abandoned for untold amounts of time The Android is revealed to be Cibo and informs the group of a Automated Factory that is not far from the Village and their goal is to create a Portable Net Terminal Connection, realizing the amount of food and items the Factory can create, not wanting to die of Starvation and losing too many People just to find Resources, the Electrofishers volunteered to come along and join Killy and Cibo. After the Adventure in the Automated Factory, the Electrofishers hauled back some of the Portable food rations but in the cost of 2 members and a fellow member wounded. Technology The Technology of the Electrofishers is very Advanced, the Armor they wear boosts their speed and their Helmet has a build-in HUD with a IFF Sensor and Focal Eye Tracker and a Zoom Function and a Digital map containing parts of the Mega Structure and a built-in Radio and a Terrain Analyser which analyses obstacles and calculating the best possible safe route. Despite the Advantages of the Armor, it is not harm Proof etc.(The starting scene a fellow Electrofisher gets beheaded by an Exterminator) The weapons are long Railrifles that fires Spears with surprisingly little recoil. The Rifle Grip resembles the Grip of a Mexican Repeater Rifle. The Gun is able to fire one shot or two shots at once, the incredible speed of the Spear propelled from the Rifle is fast enough to pierce though the head of a Exterminator, the amount of strength and stopping power of these pellets is equivalent to a .338 Lapua Magnum, essentially making it equivalent to an automatic sniper rifle. The biggest disadvantage of the Rifle is the Ammo , it carries two Spears and the Spears are very long, under the hands of a inexperienced Electrofisher in the middle of a fight is a literal death sentence before he can reload his Rifle. Category:Races Category:Electrofishers Category:Factions